


Mornings and All the Good Things

by snake_milk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Healer Harry Potter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snake_milk/pseuds/snake_milk
Summary: Just something I thought of in the middle of the night. Draco and Harry being the cute little bastards they are with a side of a very snarky Narcissa. Pure unadulterated fluff.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24





	Mornings and All the Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally a random thought in the middle of the night that found it's way onto paper....er, phone I mean. I just wanted to say thet cause it most definitely sounds cool.  
> This is my first ever post on Ao3 so forgive me if I have made horrible errors or if the fic is absolute trash. I cannot help myself if I'm not the best writer. Terribly sorry in advance! ;)

A knock sounds rather loudly waking me up from my undeniably blissful sleep. I let out a groan from the depths of my soul and prepare myself to showcase an intense amount of hatred towards the person who committed the said action if knocking. Well being dramatic is one of my many charming qualities I assure you. 

“What?!” I yell. Ok. That wasn’t what it was. My throat was rather raspy from disuse and the stench from my mouth wasn’t even remotely close to pleasant. Morning breath was one of the worst things humans have to deal with, I say.  
“What.” I mumble (that's more like it) into my pillow only to have someone wrap their arms around my torso and cling onto me in a manner similar to a koala clinging onto a tree. It was surprisingly pleasant.  
The knock gets louder and before I could attempt at actually yelling this time, the door busts open to a distressed looking Mother. Her grey eyes widen slightly, presumably due to the rather koala like state of my snoring boyfriend and tree-like state of her son. 

“Sorry,” she says sounding slightly harassed, “it’s just that it’s getting a little late and I like to believe that I brought son up to understand the importance of punctuality and the benefits of waking up early”, ending her speech with a haughty huff. 

Oh Mother. Knows very well how to ruin the best moments. I wonder where I get my dramatic nature from. 

Harry startles awake rather abruptly and proceeds to stare at her in absolute horror.  
“I’m so terribly sorry, Narcissa! I didn’t mean to- I even set my al-“ 

“It quite alright, dear. No need to fuss. I was only disappointed that my son doesn’t know better. Well best get up now then,” she says with the addition of a final, thank the Lord above, huff and shuts (although the right word to use in this scenario would be “slam”) the door behind her. 

“She’s probably on her period,” I muse after the minute of awkward silence following my pleasant Mother’s absence.  
“Oi, do remember to not say that in the presence of Pansy or your mother unless you want your bollocks terribly disfigured.”

“Oh I do remember that all the time, love” I say with a suggestive wink before pinching his splendid arse.

“Shut up, Draco. I have more pressing issues to deal: getting on the good side of your mother.”

“I don’t think she has a good side” I say chuckling at Harry’s naivety. Probably not a good move considering that the statement’s led to a rather menacing glare from said boyfriend.  
“Baby, my mother is a very hard person to deal. Hell I don’t even know if she likes me and she's dealt with me for 23 years. Now please come back to bed” I say dragging him to flop him onto his back, hoping to resume pre-'Mother’s tantrum' state of cuddling. 

“She hates me, Darco. Excuse me for wanting to be on good terms with my future mother-in-law”, he says shuffling back tiredly into my arms. I push his revoltingly adorable hair up his forehead, before pulling him deeper into my embrace.  
“She doesn’t despise you. She’s just a tad bit testy in the mornings”. To say my mother was a “tad bit testy in the morning” was like saying like saying Hugh Grant looked like the bottom of my shoes after a day at the cow shed. It was a lie. He looks like a cow shed devoid of shite and pristine looking on his worst days. Unsurprisingly that does lead to Harry scoffing like he’s heard a priest say blokes sleeping with blokes was an act that was very much accepted by the Lord. 

“Besides I do have an excuse. I was up all night studying. Till 4 in the morning to be precise” 

“Oh poor baby” I say nuzzling his soft, soft neck. Nuzzling did get me out of all sorts of predicaments when it came to Harry.

“Stop, it tickles. Do you want to know something interesting?”, he says smacking my chest, “I was actually learning about pricks. In the anatomical sense.”  
I let out a surprised snort. I was, unfortunately, still the biggest prude. Not the biggest per say, that's a stretch. But a bigger one than Potter here. He laughs hysterically at me, the little shit. Probably because of my rapidly reddening face.  
“Yeah, it was rather distracting with you snoring next to me.” 

“Haha. You’re so funny. You should try those muggle open mike things one day. I’m sure at least one person sit through 5 minutes of your humorous showcase. Excuse me, but I look completely and proper sexy when I’m asleep.” 

“Oh yes. Very sexy, indeed”, he says snorting before drawing a bit closer and whispering, the cheeky bastard. “Perhaps you should demonstrate your ability to sleep sexily so I can demonstrate my newfound knowledge of your special place”, he slyly says with a devilish smirk that does very hot things to my insides. 

Oh, he’s going to experience a right special demonstration.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, folks! Hoped you all liked my attempt at writing fanfics! Leave a comment if anyone has something nice to say ;)


End file.
